Watching from the Shadows
by SherlockSheebz
Summary: John Winchester strikes a deal, to protect his boys when they were younger. Now, years later, the boys must deal with the consequences that deal brings. Dean must learn to like these new rules, or fall into the hands of Zachariah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello from Sherlock Sheebz**

**PLEASE read AND review! (Its always a huge helper!!)**

The steady purr of a Chevy Impala illuminated the night, a faint thudding beat of music pierced the night's silence. The sleek body of the 67' rounded a street corner, its headlights flicked off as the engine's hum ceased. The doors creaked open, and an All-American built man emerged from the driver's side. The second was taller than the first, but not as thickly built.

There was a moment of hesitation as the pair exchanged mocking looks, then reached back into the Impala producing a duffle bag each. The taller one snorted as he heaved the heavy duffle onto his shoulder, the driver smiled as he locked the car door.

"I still don't understand why we can't park closer to the motel" The taller man remarked sourly.

"I don't want anyone scratching my baby, Sam" The driver said as he patted the hood affectionately, "Do you want me to carry your bag, Cinderella?"

"Jerk"

"Bitch" The driver retaliated, smiling to himself. The pair walked slowly down the street and up to a motel. The motel had seen its prime many years before, but to the men it was just another places to sleep. Sam grabbed the door handle and held it open for the driver, who stalked through briskly. The driver approached the front desk, seeing that no one was around he snatched the desk bell and taped it at an annoying pace.

"Stop being so childish" Sam whispered as he pulled the bell out of his companions grasp.

A short, scraggly man appeared behind the desk and grabbed the bell from Sam.

"Grow up" The motel owner scolded as he threw the bell off to the side, where it landed with a muffled brrriinng. He rolled his eyes, annoyed. The driver looked at his companion sporting a wicked grin.

"Could we get a room for the night, preferably on the ground floor?" The driver asked pulling a wad of cash from his wallet. The motel owner eyed them suspiciously, giving them an all too familiar look.

"We're not... umm...I'm not" The driver blurted out panicked, raising his hands in defense.

"What ever you say..." The owner whispered to himself, as he suppressed a taunting grin.

* * *

After ditching their bags in the motel room, the two men stalked off to find something to eat. The small town had a limited selection of fast food joints, so the pair finally decided on a small diner complete with a working juke box machine and roller-skate waitresses.

They sat down at a booth and scanned the menu. An older, slightly overweight woman skated over. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she smacked her gum exposing her yellowing teeth.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" She said as she leaned closer to the driver, giving him a once over with her eyes.

The driver looked up expecting a pretty, younger woman. His smile faded. "Can I get the Tailgate Burger on the rare side?"

"Anything for you doll." She smacked her gum childishly, smiling. "And for you?" She directed at Sam, her expression flat.

"Um... the Tailgate Burger as well, but can I get it well done?"

"Sorry it comes as is... rare-ish" She turned to the driver with a smile, eyes fluttering.

She wrote down the order and skated off towards the grill. She placed the order paper on the grill's counter, and whispered something to the cook, who picked up the paper and disappeared from view. Her eyes flicked over to their table and made eye contact with the driver. He looked away as if embarrassed.

"Looks like you have an admirer, Dean" Sam teased. Dean kicked him in the leg.

"Oww"

"Well I could get a slice of pie out of this..." Dean trailed off, smiling to himself about the possibility of free food.

The waitress appeared with the Burgers. "Yours is on the house" She said as she handed Dean his burger and a napkin. She set down Sam's burger and skated off, leaving a smog of newly applied perfume lingering in the air. Sam and Dean set into their burgers. Dean reached for a napkin and wiped his lips causing Sam to cough and almost choke on his food.

"What?" Dean asked taking another bite of his tailgate burger.

Sam pointed down at the used napkin, Dean picked it up and glanced at the diner's counter. The waitress gave him the call me hand motion. Dean smiled awkwardly, face still full of food. He looked back down at the napkin, scribbled across it was a phone number. Dean kicked Sam in the shins again and finished his burger.

* * *

Back at the motel Dean tossed his empty pie To-Go box in the trash. Sam pulled out his laptop, as Dean sprawled across the bed watching Casa-Erotica.

"Could you turn it down?" Sam asked.

"Let me think about it... ummm no" Dean snickered turning back to the TV.

Sam scanned the papers they had bought earlier that day. They had been the reason for the pit stop in this community.

**WEIRD DEATH TOLL REACHES 21**

**The latest body was found in Fairhope, early Thursday morning.**

**No leads in the culprit. Police released that the bodies were**

**completely unharmed, but all have been drained of blood.**

**There are small puncture wounds on the arms and legs, and police assume**

**an animal attack. Any information as to the cause of these**

**afflictions, would be welcome to the police force. 281-6688.**

Sam turned his attention back to his laptop. "Got it" Sam said after a few minutes. "Vampires"

"Wow, really? I thought it would be the Easter Bunny" Dean mocked as he reluctantly flicked off the TV.

"Would you like to do the research from now on?"

Dean raised his hands in apology, "That is what I have you for, Geek Boy."

"But it doesn't seem to add up..." Sam whispered to himself. "...for once I have no idea what it could be."

Later that night the pair woke and prepared for the hunt. Dean went to fetch the Impala, while Sam packed some extra Rock Salt into his bag. The Impala pulled up to the sidewalk as Sam locked the motel room, he ran over to the car and got in.

The first stop was at the local bar. Once inside the boys took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. Something was not right, what should be a mildly busy bar was deserted. Not a soul, beside the bartender, was in the large, dimly lit room. Both sat uneasily, Dean's fingers itched to drawl the knife at his belt.

A tall dark haired woman in her early twenties brought them the drinks. She made small talk as she cleaned the bar glasses, looking around at the empty bar room, also apprehensive of the unusual silence.

"I was beginning to worry that people were going to stop coming here, but apparently I was wrong." She smiled, flashing her perfect white teeth.

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned, as he picked up his beer.

"You must not be from around here..." She set the glass down and leaned up against the bar. "I probably shouldn't tell you this."

"We're big boys,... I... can handle it" Dean provoked giving her a reassuring smile.

"...Well about two weeks ago there was a man in here, fairly tall with dark hair... well he sat down at the bar and kept mumbling, 'their coming'....To tell the truth it was frightening, so I asked the bouncers to escort him out."

"As they were dragging him out he pointed at several people and yelled, 'Your to be the first.' " She shuddered involuntarily.

She pulled away from the bar, as did the boys unaware they had leaned in to hear the story.

"The next night everything was fine until the man who had been called out by the mumbling man started acting really...weird. He was joking around with some friends, and then as if he had been possessed..." Sam and Dean looked at each other "...he got up and yelled at some other people, he ran out shortly after."

"...Then it got really weird. the next morning his body turned up...missing all the blood." She tried to look mysterious.

"The following nights progressed like the first, a person from the bar would start acting strange, then turn up drained of blood the following morning. Eventually people stopped coming here....But now that your here everything must be coming back to normal." She smiled, returning to her glasses.

The bartender went over to the shelves, putting away the newly cleaned glasses. Sam turned to Dean.

"It sounds like vampires, but..." Sam stated.

"But what?" Dean's hand gripped the knife, watching the bartender closely.

"I have never heard that a vampire could posses someone. It must be... It can't be..."

"Well, don't leave me in the dark" Dean scowled.

"They could be working with a demon"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sam." Dean said lowering his voice, "demons and vampires?"

"What else could it be then?" Sam looked at Dean expectantly. Dean racked his brain, but thankfully the waitress came back silencing both boys with her presence.

"Where were the bodies found?" Dean asked the bartender using his trademark smile to its full potential.

"Oh" She blushed, "In the woods, just off highway 98, in a small clearing. You can't miss it, there is police tape everywhere. You aren't thinking about going there are you?"

"No, of course not!" Dean bluffed, trying to pass it off as a joke.

"Where they all found in the same place?" Sam asked surprised.

"Ya, weird, I know" She replied, brushing her dark hair behind her ear.

* * *

Sam and Dean left shortly after the story. As they walked out, they could here the bartender curse herself for telling the story.

The brothers got into the Impala and pulled out of the parking lot of the bar. Highway 98 was deserted partially because it was after midnight. Inside the 67', conversation flipped from one topic to another.

"Well, now I am kind of stumped as to what we are dealing with" Sam sighed as the conversation died, sensing Dean didn't want to talk any more. "Vampires are not normally this predictable, they take care as to hide their victims."

Dean turned on the radio, and Creedence Clearwater Revival's Bad Moon Rising filled the car. The music was loud enough to end any possibility of returned conversation. Sam glared out the window annoyed by Dean's antics.

Eyes glued to the road, Dean focused on the pavement. The radio stuttered, both Sam and Dean looked at it as if to see the other messing with the tuning knob. Both returned to their previous focuses, until the radio jumped again.

"Stop it" They said to each other in unison.

Dean looked over at Sam, brooding. He looked in his rear view mirror and then back to the road. Soon after both had forgotten the incident.

Dean's eyes flickered to his rear view mirror once again.

"Shit!"

* * *

**Until later... Well I hope you liked it, emphasis on hope! Please Review (its always a huge helper!)**

**~SherlockSheebz~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit, Cas!" Dean cursed, causing Sam to jump. "Stop being so sneaky"

"My apologies" Cas said in a monotone voice, his expressions never changing.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked still fuming letting his eyes drift back to the road.

"I am coming with you"

"Do you have any idea what we are dealing with? Have the angels said anything about it?" Sam turned around in his seat to face Castiel.

"I am no longer in contact with the angels, I hear whispers, but my connection has been altered." His facial expression did not change, but both boys knew he was upset.

The Impala pulled over onto the shoulder carefully, and the brothers got out cautiously. Dean popped open the trunk, grabed a knife and tossing them to Sam, who stuck them into his waist belt. Dean also stuffed some holy water, rock salt and his favorite sawed off shotgun into his bag before closing the trunk.

The trio stalked off through the woods, listening carefully for any sign of movement. The clearing was easy to spot, as the bartender had said, the police tape glowed in the moonlight.

The boys separated and searched the area for any missing clues the police could have missed. After finding nothing, the boys returned back to Cas, who had not moved while the boys scavenged.

"Well, that was pointless" Dean growled putting his flashlight into his back pocket, "Idiots cleaned the place"

"That not a nice thing to say" A deep voice bellowed from behind him.

The Winchesters whirled around guns drawn, poised to fire on the unwelcome guest. Behind the man stood two other men, both solemn.

"Put that down, Dean" The man commanded, gazing down at his ring on his finger. He rubbed his finger in slow circles. Dean reluctantly obeyed.

Cas was the first to break the silence. "Zechariah, what is this?"

Zechariah looked up at Cas. He took a step forward, motioning for his friends to stay.

"I was rather hoping you would come, Castiel. I have some...things... to speak with you of." Zechariah toyed.

"Did you kill all these people?" Cas said in his normal monotone voice, but the angel ignored him.

Zechariah's focus shifted back to the boys. "Still being a rebel, Dean? Or have you come to your senses. I will not hold it against you if you say yes to Michael now."

"Go to Hell" Dean breathed angrily.

"I have" Zechariah laughed taunting Dean. "I guess you will have to make a repeat visit to the future, to see where your choices will lead"

Zechariah stepped forward and raised his hand as if to touch Dean on the forehead. A flash of light appeared, blinding everyone. Zechariah, Sam, Dean and Castiel stepped backwards covering their eyes with their hands. Several feet in front of the brothers stood a muscular woman, average in height with wavy curls. Her stance made her seem like she was defending the Winchesters and Cas.

Zechariah recovered quickly, "What are you doing here?" His voice was laced with anger and face contorted in rage.

The woman said nothing, but seemed to be having a silent conversation with the four angels. She turned as if to ask a question to Castiel. Her dark eyes searching for an answer. He turned his face downward in response. Her face hardened in a disappointed way. She then looked back at the other angels taking a small step forward.

"You have no business interfering in the Lord's work" Zechariah cried, his escorts made a move towards her. She vanished as suddenly as she appeared, and reappeared in front of Sam and Dean.

"NO!" Zechariah yelled, racing towards her.

She placed her hands on the boys chest and with another flash of light, they disappeared leaving the four Angels alone. Zechariah's rage was uncontrollable, he turned to Cas.

"Where have they gone?" He cried out at Castiel.

"I do not know" He said and then vanished.

* * *

The boys gasped for breath, they felt like the wind had been knocked out of them.

"Sorry about that" Was all she said. She kept her head down and never look at the Winchesters. She walked a few yards away from them and turned her back on them.

The boys looked around confused. The clearing was very different from the one they had been in just moments ago. There were no lights, and an eerie feeling crept over the field. Dean's phone rang causing both Sam and Dean to jump.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"Dean? It's Castiel. Where ..." Castiel appeared next to Sam.

"Could you stop doing that!" Dean said rubbing his temples.

Castiel turned his head towards the girl in silent conversation. She remained motionless, except for the steady rise and fall of her breath. A few moments later Cas turned back towards the brothers.

"Do you know her?" Sam asked glancing sideways at the mysterious woman.

"Yes" Was his only reply.

"Who is she then?" Dean asked agitated.

Just then as if called, the girl turned walking slowly towards the others, keeping to the shadows. She stopped several yards from Sam and Dean.

"This is Rar..." Cas started, but the mysterious woman cut him off.

"This is not the place for introductions, Castiel. Anyone hungry?" They could not see her face, but they could tell from her tone that she was smiling.

"I could go for some food..." Dean chimed in.

"How can you be thinking about food?" Sam scolded visibly shaken from the nights events.

There was a snapping noise behind the boys, and they both turned to find the Impala sitting as if it had been placed there on purpose. Sam and Dean looked turned back to question the woman, but she and Cas had both vanished.

"Shit" Dean cursed under his breath.

The two brothers walked to the 67' and drove off to find something to eat. They settled on a brightly lit waffle house, there were only two other people in the joint. The truckers glanced at them as they walked in, but turned their attention back to the coffee in front of them soon after.

Sam and Dean sat down at a booth and waited for the hostess to take their orders.

The door chimed as another person came in, Sam and Dean didn't even look up until the person was at their table.

"Aren't you going to ask us to sit down?" A woman asked impatiently tapping her foot.

The brothers looked up quickly. In front of Castiel the mysterious woman stood. Her hair was middle chest length and full of auburn waves. The hair that framed her face accentuated her dark, almost black eyes. They were surprisingly kind eyes. She was built like a gymnast, strong yet slender.

Sam stood to give her and Cas his seat, and he slid in next to Dean.

She was not shy in the least bit. "Where is the waitress?" Her tone was happily amused. And as if called the waiter walked over.

"Can I get a chocolate chip waffle?" She smiled. She waited patiently as the boys ordered, interrupting only to order Cas a cup of coffee.

"I don't need a coffee" Castiel argued. She just looked at him and smiled.

"So... who are you?" Dean asked fingering his hidden gun.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, who are you?" Dean asked fingering his hidden gun.

"Since you asked so nicely...I'm Rariel, though most call me Rori. Well, unless your Cas" She said looking at Castiel.

"What are you? I have never seen anything stand up to an angel before." Sam whispered, leaning in closer.

"That is an easy one to explain!" She laughed. "Care to help me out with this?" She said looking to Castiel.

"Rariel is a Cherubim" Cas explained.

"That really helped, Cas" She sighed, "... As he said, I am a Cherubim, kind of like a glorified guardian angel, your glorified guardian angel..."

She let her mind drift to other thoughts, but then returned to her story. "...I had to go away for awhile, so I asked Castiel if he would watch both of you, for me, for a few days...I had been gone for three days, and I come back to find Cas letting you gallivant all over the place, getting into Lord knows what."

"So you are our baby-sitter?" Dean scoffed not liking the idea.

"You could put it like that. Ever wondered how you escaped some of those hunts, which seemed un-survivable? How you just managed to walk away unscathed, for the most part?"

"No..." Dean said looking over at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Remember that one time with the yellow eyed demon, and how you just happened to find the cult within reach? How he fled so quickly? Or how a creature just happened to get distracted, giving you the time to destroy it? Or when Sam was trying to make a deal with the crossroads demon, and how..."

"Ok, I get your point" Dean interrupted looking down at his hands. "So you helped out a bit"

"But why are...?" Sam's face was twisted with confusion.

"I cut a deal with John a few years ago and I have been tailing you ever since." She smiled and looked up to the waiter, who had brought the food. The boy's questions would have to wait till he left. "Thank you"

"You cut a deal with our dad?" Sam whispered as he leaned over the table towards the girl. Dean's face was blank with shock.

"Yup" She said as she popped a piece of waffle into her mouth.

"Well?!" Dean looked at her expectantly. She looked over at Cas.

"Drink your coffee" She turned back to the boys and sighed.

"Fine. I guess I owe it to you in a way" Popping another piece of waffle into her mouth and chewing slowly. "Shall I start from the beginning?"

"Good a place as any! Just tell it already." Dean was frustrated, but Sam remained patient.

"As you might have guessed I have been around for quite awhile. Over the years I have gone through many names: goddess, spirit, supernatural being, super hero, and my favorite...mutant...' She started, but Dean interrupted.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Dean snapped thoroughly bothered.

"Would you shut up?" Sam scolded.

'... As I was saying, I have gone from worshiped, to feared, to praised. But up until recently no one has ever tried to track me down...'

'...when I found out that a man named John Winchester was trying to track me down, I figured he must either be crazy or desperate, so I let him find me. And it was great fun laying little clues as to my presence, it gave me something productive to do... Finally one day he caught up with me, he tried to trap me in one of his little 'whatever-you-call-its'. I stepped out of that easily, and about scared him to death...'

Dean was annoyed by her side commentary about his father's short comings.

'...He came around to his senses and told me about how his wife was killed by a demon and how he had to take his boys with him on hunts la-la-la. He pleaded with me to protect them until they got old enough to fend for themselves..."

"Then why are you still here?" Dean barged in.

"Well, I was getting to that" She explained, "Or I could just stop here, but that is your choice?" Dean sat back in his seat and folded his arms in frustration.

"Please continue" Sam apologized for Dean and elbowed him in the ribs.

"...Well I took interest in John; He was a very likable guy. I told him I would think about it and promised to find him and give him an answer... Over the next few hours I tracked the both of you down. I found you in a Motel room fast asleep. Dean must have been about five or six, but Sam was really young, two or three maybe...'

'...I made up my mind to help your dad out. I found him and struck a deal... All he had to do was forget I existed and never tell anyone about our little bargain. My end of the deal was harder, I had to remain out of your lives only interfering when I had to. Plus I was to never reveal myself to either of you."

"Didn't you kind of break that rule?" Dean scoffed a wry smile crossing his face.

"That brings me to part two of the story, how I met Cas." She smiled and leaned her head on Castiel's shoulder, beaming. "A week of so after making this deal with your father, Castiel showed up. He told me that I needed to continue watching you two even after you were old enough...'

'...That sparked my interest even more, why would the angels be so keen to enlist my help to protect two little boys?...So I agreed, what could it hurt? I had nothing to do for the next hundred years...And thus I have been tracking you ever since."

No one spoke for a few moments. Rori was the only one eating, though Cas had managed to take a single sip of his coffee, the boy's food had remained untouched. Even Dean was to lost in thought to eat.

"So what your telling me is that you hide in the shadows and watch us?" Dean asked, he was still getting over the bluntness of her story.

"Basically, I am always within sight or earshot." She smiled finishing her chocolate chip waffle.

"Where did you go..." Sam started, but was interrupted by a worried Dean. "You watch us all the time? How much have you seen?"

"...when you asked Cas to watch us?" Sam finished.

"I went to see a old friend," Her eyes flashed up from her plate to Sam and then to Dean. "Yes, I watch you all of the time, your fascinating. I really like to watch you when your in the shower." She had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"That is what I thought" Dean remarked smugly.

"Chill, Dean. I was just kidding, sorry to disappoint you, but I try to remain out of your personal lives as much as possible. Especially yours Dean..." She said as she diverted her gaze from his face. "Don't worry I will not tell any of your secrets" She made air quotes and winked at him.

Dean's face relaxed, but he still looked apprentious.

"So is that the only time you have left us to our own vices?" Sam's curiosity confused her.

"You both make it difficult at times to track you, like when you split up and go to opposite states" Her eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them, "You are like two year olds, always getting into trouble or mischief of some kind." Dean smiled and elbowed Sam in the ribs.

Something caught Castiel's attention and he cocked his head to the side as if listening.

"I have to go" Cas stood and made eye contact with Rori.

"I guess that is my exit que" She rose and started walking away with Cas.

The Winchesters looked at each other then turned to see the pair walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam called across the room as the two vanished through the door.

Rori's head reappeared, "Don't worry, I will be watching" A wicked smile crossed her face.

And with that she left, leaving the two boys alone... but not really.

* * *

**Read and review!!! **

**Till later,**

**Sherlock Sheebz **


	4. Chapter 4

The brothers got up and left the waffle house minutes after Rori and Castiel left, their untouched food still on the table. They walked over to the 67' and drove back to the motel.

The door opened silently as Sam and Dean enter the room. Dean immediately flopped down on one of the hard beds, and Sam went to the kitchenette to wash his face in the sink. Dean breathed a sigh of relaxation from the bed, as Sam turned the water faucet on.

"Comfy?" Chimed a female voice from the other mattress. Dean sprang up from the bed.

"I am going to kill the next person who does that!"

"Someone is in a bad mood..." Rori trailed off, taunting the already pissed off Dean.

"I thought you were supposed to remain out of our lives" Sam questioned from the kitchenette, as water dripped from his face. She stood and walked over to him. Dean flopped onto the bed again, not caring.

"Since you already know who I am, I figured what could it harm?" Rori handed Sam a towel.

"Thanks"

"Heads up, Dean" She called from the kitchenette.

Dean's eyes flashed open, as a knock came from the door. Sam stalked over and opened it to find Castiel. He stood aside to let the angel in. Cas entered and stood over in the corner, silent.

"Sam could you help me in the kitchen?" Rori asked trying to distract Sam's attention. Sam came over looking at her expectantly. She tried to distract him, but he knew that Cas needed to talk to Dean. Sam leaned against the bar and watched Cas talking with Dean. Rori, sensing she was fighting a losing battle, did the same. Both watched as the other two walked out of the motel room.

Sam looked from Rori to the door, and then back to Rori.

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away." She knew what was coming.

"Did you know I was going to drink demon blood?" Sam whispered barely audible, his face dropped in shame.

She turned and walked farther into the kitchenette, leaving Sam leaning against the counter. Rori pulled herself up onto the counter, wrapped her arms around her knees, and rested her chin on her knee. "Yes, I did see it as a....possibility"

"Why didn't you interfere? I thought you were trying to protect us!" His temper was rising, but he was able to calm himself quickly.

"I, like Cas, have limits. I chose not to interfere...I let Dean go to hell." She was quiet now.

"What do you mean you let him!" Sam's anger was building, he was close to fury. "Your not very much of a Guardian! How could you..."

"Don't you yell at me!" She yelled back, "Your the one who is being one sided!"

"And how am I being one sided?" He mocked trying to tame his temper, but his voice was still much to loud.

"Your not looking at the bigger picture... Your looking at a tiny fragment of a MUCH bigger plan." She stared at directly into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" His voice wavered.

"Nothing" she said quietly, but sternly. She'd meant to end the conversation.

"You can't just stop after a comment like that!" Sam rebuked.

"Watch me" And with that she disappeared. Dean opened the door and flopped down in a chair, deep in thought.

"Where is Cas?" Sam asked, still riled up from his fight with Rori.

"How should I know?" Dean snapped back. "Who got your panties in a knot?"

Sam quickly told Dean about the conversation he had with Rori. Dean's face grimaced as he recollected the part about Hell, and Sam's addiction.

"That skanky bitch!" Dean growled, "What did she mean by bigger picture?"

"She wouldn't tell me" Sam sighed. There was a few minutes of silence as both boys thought about Rori's words.

"...always in sight or earshot..." Dean murmured to himself.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"HEY YOU SKANKY BITCH!!" Dean yelled, "WE NEED TO TALK!"

Both Sam and Dean looked around expecting to see her figure hiding in the shadows. Nothing happened.

"Where is she?" Dean snarled angrily.

"She is probably too pissed off to talk to us."

Dean shrugged off his coat. He had on a short sleeve, black tee shirt on. "Lets see how tolerant she is..." He snarled pulling his knife from his belt and setting it on the exposed flesh of his bicep.

**Read and Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean slid the blade slowly across his bicep, a small pool of blood dribbled down his forearm. "NEXT CUT GOES DEEPER!"

"You wouldn't do it, Dean" Rori's voice was calm and disbelieving of the truth of Dean's words. "You love yourself too much"

Dean removed the blade from his arm, dropping it to the floor. He knew she was right, but he was reckless in anger and she knew that. She gracefully walked to a chair and sat quietly. Dean looked at Sam, and then back to her, there was anger in his eyes.

"You have got some serious explaining to do," Dean said, his voice getting louder. "I REALLY didn't like Hell, and you could have stopped it." He picked up the knife and walked over to where she was sitting. He raised the blade and set it to her throat. "I could kill you right now..." He growled through his teeth.

"You could try,... but you would fail" A wry smile flashed across her face. She pushed aside the blade, stood and stalked over to the window. Slowly she closed the curtains.

"Sit down" She called, her back still turned on the Winchesters. Neither obeyed. "Stop kidding yourself, Dean. Your the one with the temper, it would be best if you sat down...away from any weapons."

Dean, forced by Sam, sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where to start, where to start?" She said to herself. "How about with little Sammy?" Sam's face reddened.

"It happened when you were both very little, that Sam got his first taste of demon blood..."

"We already know that" Dean interrupted.

"Shut up, Dean!" She silenced him with a wave of her hand. He tried to snap back at her but no words came out. His face reddened as he mouthed curse words at her. "I will let you speak in a moment, I promise, but please try to behave." She un-silenced him.

"After Sam's little incident, Castiel came to me and told me that you both were destined for greater purposes." She used air quotes. "He wouldn't tell me what they were, but I knew I would know in time, so I let it slide. When Ruby came to Sam, I wanted to intervene, but Cas came to me again. 'This is the Lord's will' He said, so I stood aside. Over and over again, I watched Sam make the same mistake and I had to sit back accepting it. I knew where his addiction was to lead, and I didn't like it."

"But you had to let it happen." Sam finished.

"Yes" Her smile was weak. "Castiel was grieving when I tried to interfere in Dean's life...By the way, Dean, Castiel really likes you... But anyway, when I found out where your path lead I wanted to interfere, but..."

Dean cut her off, "But you couldn't..." He mocked, "You should have done it anyway!"

"Things don't work like that" She whispered to him, taking his down trodden face in her hands. He pulled his face away. "This is why your father wanted me to remain unknown to both of you. Wherever I am... I cause pain." A tear slid down her cheek and she went to the door, leaving the two boys.

Castiel appeared in the kitchenette a few minutes after she left.

"You should not blame her, she was only following orders." His monotone voice was soothing.

"I have had enough of orders!" Dean yelled at him.

Castiel was quiet while he let Dean work out his anger. Dean knocked over a bed stand taking out a lamp in the process. Slowly Dean's anger lessened and he became tolerable again.

"Where has she gone now Cas?" Dean rubbed his sore knuckles.

"I do not know, but she is no where near." His face looked worried for once.

"So I presume your here to watch us?" Dean snapped back at Castiel. "She is possibly the worst Guardian, ever."

"You are mistaken, she is very protective. It hurts her when she can not do anything to make your lives better."

There was a knock at the door, and Sam jumped up to get it. He opened it expecting to see Rori, but there in the doorway stood Zachariah.

Zachariah pushed Sam aside and strode into the room. He walked strait up to Dean and Castiel.

"Your little games are starting to bother me." He looked Cas dead in the face. Zachariah grabbed Dean by the collar and disappeared with him.

Dean woke in a large room with gold trimmings. He was on a soft couch, but his back hurt like he had spent the night sleeping on a rock. He rubbed his neck and stretched his arms, working out the kinks. He rose slowly and walked over to a table, there was cheese burger and a case of beer on it. Condensation was beginning to form on the beer.

Dean looked around trying to focus his eyes, they were still swollen with sleep. His gaze caught sight of a dark shadow. As his vision cleared, Zachariah's came into clearer sight.

"Where the Hell am I" Snapped Dean, hardening his features.

"A holding cell" He answered, "Need anything? You will be here for awhile and we want you to be comfortable."

Dean grabbed a beer and threw it at Zachariah. Zachariah easily stepped out of the way, the beer collided with the wall where it fell harmlessly to the floor intact.

"We will be watching" He smiled and with that he left.

After he had left, Dean went to the nearest wall and pounded on it. He tried desperately to escape, about an hour later he slid to the floor exhausted. He crawled to the table snatched the burger and a beer, and ate it on the floor.

He belched loudly when he finished the burger. His thoughts returned to escape, but his hopes where dashed moments later.

"Do you know HOW long it took me to find your lazy ass?" A voice chirped from the couch. Dean's smile returned when he saw her.

"We have got to get out of here..." He whispered, "They are watching"

"I know, that makes it all the more fun to snub them in the face" Her wicked smile lit up her face. "If I were you, I would hold my breath"

"RARIEL, STOP" Zachariah's voice bellowed. "You agreed to help do the Lord's will"

Rori looked at Dean, she looked torn between wanting to help Dean and obey orders. "Oh Zacky..." Her smile returned.

"Screw you!" She grabbed Dean's face, but Zachariah caught her foot.

Dean landed hard in a field. Sam was a few feet off standing next to Cas. Sam bent over Dean helping him to his feet.

A flash of light blinded them, when the light subsided they saw Rori tangled up with Zachariah. Rori detached herself from the squirmish, but Zachariah was to quick for her. She yelled out, "CAS!" but Zachariah threw her against a tree with a flick of his hand.

Cas grabbed the boys by the arm, but both ripped their arms free. "You have to leave"

"I am not going anywhere!" Dean growled. He saw her jump to her feet, she launched Zachariah deeper into the field.

"CAS, now!" She looked at him, giving Zachariah an oppertunity. He angrily threw a bolt of light at her, but she easily jumped away from it. He then threw one at Cas, who stood in front of Sam and Dean.

"NO" She whispered as she watched as the bolt raced towards Cas. Without thinking she appeared in front of him, taking the full force of the smiting bolt. While she blocked them, Cas sent the boys away out of the clutches of Zachariah.

Rori collapsed at Castiel's feet.

"One down, one to go..." Zachariah smiled at Castiel, his laugh bellowed to the sky. Cas bent down and pulled Rori into his arms. Before Zachariah could realize what was happening, Cas disappeared.

* * *

"Damn it Cas" Dean coughed as he sat up on a dirty motel bed. He roughly shook Sam to make sure he was awake.

"Ugghh" Sam croaked, still groggy.

Dean was rubbing his aching head when Cas materialized, he dropped to the floor under the motionless body of Rori. Sam rolled onto the floor next to Cas.

"What happened?!" His voice was shaky.

"Zachariah smited her. She took the blunt force of it for me." Her body was limp as he moved her to the floor.

"Why didn't she blow up like you did?" Dean asked, he was elbowed by Sam.

"This is her normal body, where mine was borrowed and could not take the force of the hit" He went quiet, and brushed the hair out of her face. "She will be happy now, she was getting bored..."

"Who said I was unhappy?" She coughed, struggling to sit up. Cas helped her up.

"How are you alive?" Sam asked, perplexed. He looked at Castiel.

"It takes a lot to kill an old bat like me" She smiled her signature grin. After resting for a few minutes, she was up and running like nothing had happened.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked, worried that Zachariah could find him now.

"You go on living" Rori laughed, smiling wickedly.

"What about..." Sam piped up.

"He is going to need a lot more than his silly ability to smite people to get the best of me"

The brothers opened the door and found the Impala and their stuff waiting for them. Rori walked to the 67' and crawled into the backseat. Both Sam and Dean got in.

"You going with us?" Dean asked, he was growing to like her.

"That was part of my job description" She mocked him.

The Impala roared to life. Its sleek body rounded the corner, music blasting, leaving Castiel gazing after it.

**Read and REVIEW!!!**


End file.
